


My only priority is you

by Aeris444



Series: My special one [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Arthur to go back to Ealdor</p>
            </blockquote>





	My only priority is you

**Author's Note:**

> Updated to the betaed version! Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[**derenai**](http://derenai.livejournal.com/). Part of my ["My Special One"](http://archiveofourown.org/series/59754) series.

  
Before going back to Ealdor, Arthur had to make some arrangements. First of all, he told Gwaine about his plan and was relieved when his confidant seemed as giddy and impatient as him. Then, he asked Bors to accompany him, telling his Father they were going on a patrol in the small towns near the border to Cenred kindgoms. Bors even made false reports about bandits attacks to make it more believable.

The hardest part had been to convince the old Geoffrey to follow Arthur in his plan. Geoffrey had always been loyal to Uther and when Arthur explained him his plan, he deemed it treachery. Though, Arthur managed to convince him in the end.

All these preparations took him longer than he’d wished as he was growing impatient to see Merlin again.

Then, finally everything was ready and Arthur and Bors rode to Ealdor.

***

“What?” Merlin yelled.

Arthur had just finished explaining his plan, just after they had spent hours holding and kissing each other.

“Like this my father will not be able to separate us!”

“Yes, he’s going to kill me! That’s way better! You’re that eager to become a widower?”

“I’ll not let him kill you!” Arthur nearly groaned.

Merlin sighed and came closer to Arthur putting his arms around his waist.

“Arthur… I want to go back to Camelot with you, more than anything but I can’t bear the risk of losing you.”

“You’ll not loose me! You’ll be my husband, the Prince consort, nobody could hurt you! My Knights will protect you!”

“Even from the King?”

“He has married one of his slave. He can’t punish me for what he has done himself in the past.”

“And… What if he decided to disown you?” Merlin asked, looking worriedly at Arthur.

“I don’t care. I only care about you, Merlin.”

Merlin smiled softly, not completely reassured but too happy to be with Arthur again to resist kissing him again. And again… And again. Their argument forgotten.

***

When Merlin saw Camelot’s turrets on the horizon, he felt his stomach tighten. He hoped everything would go according to plan though he couldn’t help but worry. Arthur must have felt it because he came next to Merlin, slowing his horse and took Merlin’s hand in his.

“It’s going to be alright. In less than two hours, you’ll be my husband and we’ll be together for the rest of our lives. I promise!”

Merlin smiled and decided to believe Arthur.


End file.
